


Blood Ties

by TK_Tish



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_Tish/pseuds/TK_Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thassarian and Koltira share a moment before the campaign in Northrend begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I set this around the time between the Battle for Light’s Hope Chapel and before the campaign in Northrend began. I don’t know how accurate it is, but timeline doesn’t really matter… This story is pretty much just smut and a tiny bit of Death Knight brand fluff. Also, the blood. Seeing as this is a fantasy setting and Death Knights aren’t exactly worried about disease or anything that may come about from playing with blood anymore, they are doing things that would be highly advisable to not do in the real world. lol Lastly, sorry if the writing is weird. I’m mostly writing this for myself and decided to share it on the interwebs. I also haven’t written anything in almost 10 years, so I’m a wee bit rusty. Either way, enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, nor the characters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Thassarian jumped as a loud knock on his door echoed through his personal quarters in Acherus. The Alliance campaign in Northrend was to begin in a few days and the Death Knight was studying a map of his first stop in Borean Tundra. Another piercing knock and Thassarian was on his feet. He used to tell the visitor to just let themselves in, but the last time he did that, an abomination ambled into his room and dripped putrid slime all over his floor. The stench lasted for days and it was not something he was going to revisit.

The older Death Knight whipped open the door, ready to demand who was bothering him, but his words fell away at the sight of his visitor. Koltira Deathweaver stood before him with an annoyed look on his face at having to wait so long. He was wearing a black shirt and pants rather than his usual armor. His silver-blond hair was pulled back loosely. His blue eyes, glowing with an unholy fire, softened slightly at the surprised look on Thassarian’s face and a smile pulled at the corners of his pale lips.

“Thassarian,” Koltira said with a small bow.

Thassarian snorted and stepped aside. “Get in here, elf, before you attract attention.”

Koltira straightened and walked in, just barely avoiding the door slamming behind him. “Like we haven’t attracted attention before.”

Thassarian returned to his desk and sat down, leveling his gaze on the Blood Elf. “We have to be a little more careful now. I am a member of the Alliance, you are a member of the Horde. If anyone were to see our ‘friendliness’, there would be hell to pay.”

Koltira rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of Thassarian’s bed, leaning back on his hands. “Like we didn’t have to be careful while under the eyes of the Lich King. This whole Horde and Alliance war means nothing to me. I am first and foremost a member of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. My goal is to defeat the Lich King and his Scourge.”

“What will you do after that is achieved?”

Koltira shrugged. “There is enough Scourge to destroy to keep me busy for a long time. If the time ever came that every Scourge was eliminated…” Koltira leveled his gaze on Thassarian and a devilish grin formed on his face. “I’d steal you away from the Alliance and make up for all the time we may have lost in that time.”

Thassarian laughed and leaned back in his chair, swinging up his legs and resting his feet on the edge of the desk. “What do you want anyway, you little tease?” he asked as he admired the elf. Even in undeath, Thassarian would be hard pressed to find anyone who matched the other Death Knight’s beauty.

Standing, Koltira walked over to where Thassarian sat. He moved the map out of the way and picked up a dagger Thassarian had been cleaning earlier that day. He turned the dagger in the dim light of Thassarian’s room, examining the detail of the workmanship. “I wanted to properly thank you.”

“For what?” Thassarian asked as he watched Koltira play with the dagger.

Koltira raised a delicate eyebrow and chuckled. “I wanted to thank you for sending someone to rescue me from the Scarlet Crusade awhile back. We have both been so busy, with the Lich King, then our new respective factions, that I never got the chance.” He slid the point of the dagger lightly across his palm, causing beads of blood to well up. “Also, who knows when the next time will be that we can escape to somewhere more private to see each other.”

Thassarian quickly stood and took Koltira’s hand in his, and licked the blood from the fast closing wound. Despite being free from the Lich King’s hold, Death Knights still had an innate bloodlust. The game that Koltira was starting was one of Thassarian’s favorites. He released the elf’s hand and untied his hair. He ran his hand through Koltira’s hair and came to rest on the back of his neck, pulling the other Death Knight into a firm kiss. Koltira gasped, wrapped an arm around Thassarian’s waist, and returned the kiss with just as much force.

Koltira grunted, pushed Thassarian back, and stood up from the desk. Thassarian pounced on him again and pushed him to the bed, staying mindful of the dagger Koltira still held. Death Knights healed faster from wounds than the average mortal, but a stab wound still was not pleasant. He straddled Koltira’s hips, pressing down while plucking the dagger from the elf’s hand and setting it aside for the moment. Koltira gave a slight growl, his eyes flashing, as he reached up and pulled Thassarian down for a forceful kiss. Thassarian worked on getting Koltira’s pants open before breaking the kiss to pull the other Death Knight’s shirt up over his head.

Thassarian paused for a moment to admire the elf below him. The glowing blue runes cast a dim light, making the already pale elf even paler. However, to Thassarian, that just made him all the more beautiful. The traitor Orbaz Bloodbane may have thought Koltira weak and worthless, but Thassarian knew better. Koltira was a nightmare on the battlefield and, for Thassarian only, a wild demon in the bedroom.

Cool hands slipping under his shirt dragged Thassarian back from his thoughts. He let Koltira remove his shirt as he went back to stripping the elf of his pants. He began to get comfortable on Koltira’s hips again until he suddenly found himself on his back. Koltira was on him in a flash, removing his pants and grabbing the dagger once again. He placed the tip of the dagger on Thassarian’s bare chest and began drawing thin lines that sliced his skin with surgical precision. Thassarian inhaled sharply, but did not tell him to stop.

“A little aggressive tonight, Koltira?” Thassarian asked with a quiet gasp. The elf was making deeper cuts, blood oozing from each one, which he slid his fingers through before licking them clean. Most mortals would be in severe pain and while it does hurt, Thassarian took much more pleasure from it. This was one of Koltira’s favorite games, Thassarian’s as well for that matter, and he was not going to make his lover stop.

Koltira sat back and gazed down at Thassarian’s bloody chest, the cuts already healing. “I haven’t seen you in awhile and who knows when we’ll be together like this again. Of course I’m going to be aggressive.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against Thassarian’s ear. “You know you love it.”

Thassarian gathered some of the blood on his finger and slid it across Koltira’s cheek and down his neck. Koltira responded to the touch with a quiet moan. “Of course I do, elf.”

He bucked his hips up sharply against Koltira, making the elf yelp in surprise. Koltira gripped the dagger hard and began channeling unholy power into the blade. Thassarian cocked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Koltira grinned and held the dagger up. “I want to give you something to remember me by while we toil away in Northrend.” He turned the dagger in his hand and pressed the tip against the left side of Thassarian’s collarbone. “The spell on this dagger will force the wound to form a scar that will never fade.”

“How romantic,” Thassarian laughed. He idly ran his hands over Koltira’s hips and gripped them hard as he pressed his hips up again. “However, you can do whatever you want, as long as I get a shot as well.”

“Certainly.” Koltira placed a hand on Thassarian’s chest and sliced the dagger diagonally along Thassarian’s collarbone, once from the left and once from the right, the deep cuts crossing in the middle.

Thassarian hissed but despite the pain, he found himself growing painfully aroused at Koltira’s dominance. Koltira wiped away the blood pooling and dripping from Thassarian’s heaving chest quickly with his hand and admired his work. The wounds were already closing as the spell on the dagger did its job. The resulting scars were flat, but very noticeable. He flipped the dagger in his hand and held the handle out to Thassarian.

The human took the dagger and pushed Koltira off. “On your knees, love.”

Koltira snickered and ran his hand down Thassarian’s stomach slowly, smearing the blood still dripping down the older man’s chest. “Now who is being the romantic?”

Thassarian laughed and slapped Koltira on the ass hard. “Get moving before I make you move.”

With an undignified squeak, which made the elf blush to his ears, Koltira positioned himself at the head of the bed. He set his knees wide and gripped the wooden headboard tightly. He shook his hair out of his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Thassarian with a coy look.

Thassarian placed a hand on Koltira’s shoulder and rested the tip of the dagger on the middle of Koltira’s left shoulder blade. In one quick slice, he cut Koltira from shoulder to hip, pulling a scream of pain and blood-fueled ecstasy from the elf. Thassarian did the same on the other side of Koltira’s back, eliciting another scream, before he tossed the dagger aside.

Koltira was gripping the headboard so tightly that the wood creaked in his hands. He was breathing fast and hard, his glowing eyes burning bright. He felt Thassarian behind him and was pulled back against Thassarian’s chest. Their blood mingling, Koltira leaned his head back on the human’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Thassarian held him tightly with an arm around his waist and his free hand running along the runes on the elf’s chest, smearing their blood as he went. Koltira’s breath hitched again when Thassarian’s hand wandered lower, took the elf’s cock in a firm grip, and started stroking him slowly.

“You… are not making it easy for me to catch my breath,” Koltira said through gritted teeth. He trembled as Thassarian stroked him harder. He reached back and dug his nails into Thassarian’s hip as the human softly nipped at his jaw.

“We could always stop,” he whispered in Koltira’s ear.

The Blood Elf managed to wiggle out of Thassarian’s hold and moved just out of reach. He leveled a mischievous look on Thassarian and smirked. “Why would I want to stop?” He pounced on the human and went on the offensive with a passionate kiss.

Thassarian grunted and gripped Koltira’s ass with his hands. He rolled his hips up against his lover, making Koltira break the kiss with a gasp.

Koltira gave him a sly smile and began kissing down Thassarian’s neck and torso. Upon reaching the human’s hips, he paused for just a moment to let his intent sink in before taking the tip of Thassarian’s cock into his mouth. He felt the older Death Knight’s hips twitch and he gripped them tightly to hold him down. He swirled his tongue around the head, occasionally taking in more of Thassarian, but focusing mostly on the sensitive tip. He glanced up for a moment and saw Thassarian watching him with half closed eyes, his breathing quick, and one hand twisted in the sheets beneath them. Despite the human’s appearance, Koltira knew that Thassarian would start to complain if he did not pick up the pace. The elf dipped low and took Thassarian’s cock fully into his mouth to his throat. If one good thing came from undeath, it was eliminating his gag reflex!

Thassarian moaned and buried his hands in Koltira’s hair. He tried hard to resist guiding Koltira; he knew that was a sure way to end the elf’s advances. He was, however, curious as to what Koltira was up to. Thassarian was usually the one taking charge by this point in their foreplay.

“Koltira… What are you planning?” the human asked through a quiet moan.

Koltira lifted his head and smiled innocently. “Tired of my teasing already?” He had Thassarian in his hand now, stroking hard.

Thassarian began to squirm until he finally leaned down and pulled Koltira back up to him. He kissed the elf hard and slid his tongue lightly along Koltira’s. He rocked his hips against his lover’s until Koltira pulled away from the kiss.

“I get the hint,” he purred against Thassarian’s lips. He chuckled when Thassarian nipped at his bottom lip.

Koltira kissed Thassarian once more before sitting up. He got up on his knees, took Thassarian’s cock in his hand again, and stroked it once before he lowered himself down slowly, taking his lover into his body a little at a time. He hissed at the twinge of pain and arched his back. He could feel Thassarian watching him carefully, his hands guiding his hips slowly. The elf lowered himself completely and took a moment to catch his breath before moving again. He rested his hands on Thassarian’s chest and began moving again. He locked eyes with Thassarian. The human was giving him a look that he reserved for Koltira alone. The gaze was full of care, love, and lust. Koltira knew that, if the time ever arose, the man would endure true death for him. Koltira, of course, would not hesitate to do the same.

Thassarian gripped Koltira’s hip with one hand and slowly stroked the elf’s cock with the other. Koltira’s nails dug into his chest, reopening wounds from the dagger, as the elf began moving his hips faster. The room soon filled with the sound of gasps and shuddering moans. Still stroking the elf, Thassarian placed his other hand on the back of Koltira’s neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. He could feel Koltira’s body growing tense and pulled his hand away from the Blood Elf’s cock. Koltira pulled back and whimpered quietly.

“Will you lay down for me, love?” whispered Thassarian as he ran both hands through Koltira’s hair, brushing it away from his face. Despite the previous aggression, their lovemaking usually turned gentle. However, it still held a fiery passion.

Koltira lifted himself up with a quiet moan and let Thassarian push him onto his back. The human positioned himself between Koltira’s legs. He rested a hand next to Koltira’s head as he guided his cock back inside the elf. Koltira took him easily and draped his legs over Thassarian’s hips. Once settled, Thassarian wrapped one arm around Koltira’s waist and let his other wander down the elf’s side. Koltira rested his hands on Thassarian’s back and held him tightly. Thassarian began to thrust into the elf with swift, firm movements. Koltira leaned his head back with a sharp sigh and Thassarian leaned down to nip his pale flesh.

Koltira moaned as Thassarian rocked him against the bed. He dragged his nails across the human’s back, breaking the skin and drawing blood. He arched off the bed and tried to press himself against Thassarian. “Faster…” he managed to gasp out to the other Death Knight.

Thassarian held Koltira tighter and started thrusting faster. Koltira keened with pleasure beneath him, dragging his nails harder across Thassarian’s back. The elf writhed below him, his legs tightening around Thassarian. The older Death Knight planted both hands firmly on either side of Koltira now, bracing himself as he thrust as hard and fast as he could. Koltira pulled him down for a crushing, fierce kiss. Thassarian could feel his muscles tightening. He did not know how much longer he could hold himself back. He broke the kiss and gritted his teeth. He grabbed both of Koltira’s hands in his, pinning them to the bed and entwining their fingers. He leaned his head back and thrust into the elf as far as he could, crying Koltira’s name as he came. Koltira writhed against him bucking his hips and hoping for his own release soon.

Thassarian slid his cock from Koltira and gripped the Blood Elf tightly. The elf was begging, in both Common and Thalassian, the glow of his eyes burning with need. Thassarian shifted and took Koltira’s cock into his mouth, dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit before bobbing up and down. He placed an arm across Koltira’s hips to control him a little. He cupped Koltira’s balls and gently fondled them. That seemed to be just enough encouragement the elf needed. Koltira’s whole body shuddered as he nearly screamed Thassarian’s name and came in the man’s mouth. Thassarian was prepared and swallowed willingly before pulling back and leaning up to kiss the trembling elf. The human lay down next to Koltira, pulling his lover close and wiping a strand of sweat soaked hair from his eyes. Koltira draped an arm and a leg across Thassarian, finally getting himself under control and relaxing in the man’s embrace.

Thassarian hugged Koltira and ghosted his fingers along the scars he made on Koltira’s back earlier. “Are you okay?”

Koltira laughed and nodded, kissing the scars on Thassarian’s collarbone. “As I said earlier, we haven’t had a chance to be alone together like this in awhile.”

Thassarian snorted and shifted so he could see Koltira’s face better. “I’m going to miss you while we’re apart in Northrend.” The blue glow of his eyes was gentle as he admired the elf.

“Don’t get soft on me, Thassarian,” Koltira said with a smile.

“Don’t worry, elf,” replied Thassarian with a smirk. Still, his eyes softened as he entwined his fingers with Koltira’s. “I do have one more sappy thing to say before I get back to being a fierce, blood-thirsty Death Knight.”

Koltira raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

Thassarian smiled at him and kissed him gently. “I love you, Koltira Deathweaver.”

No matter how many times Thassarian said that in the past, it always made Koltira blush. He would never get sick of hearing it. “I love you too, Thassarian.”

Thassarian held the elven Death Knight tighter and pulled a blanket over their naked bodies. He would never let anything or anyone harm his lover, and he knew Koltira felt the same about him. He just hoped that peace would come to Northrend quickly so they could put the silly Alliance and Horde drama behind them and be together again for good.

End.


End file.
